Wish upon a star
by Lucindana Sakurazukamori
Summary: Die Nebel von Avalon: Hatte er nicht schon immer, Artus Nähe mehr als nur der Wärme wegen geschätzt? Hatte er diese Momente nicht ... genossen? Und sich danach selbst verdammt, wieder und wieder und wieder? LanceArtur


**Vorwort:**

So. Ich melde mich auch mal wieder, wenn auch auf einem gänzlich ungewohnten Terrain. Meine bisherigen Fanfictions habe eigentlich immer im Harry Potter Universum gespielt, also ist das hier sozusagen eine Art Premiere.

Vor ein paar Monaten habe ich endlich einmal „Die Nebel von Avalon" von Marion Zimmer Bradley gelesen. Mit der Artus Sage hatte ich bis dahin nicht viel am Hut und ich hab es eigentlich nur angefangen, weil es in der „Bild" Ausgabe nur 5 Euro gekostet hat und es nun mal dann ein paar Wochen in meinem Regal stand.

Auch heute kann ich noch nicht sagen, ob ich das Buch nun hasse oder mag. Ich hab mich durch diese 1102 Seiten teilweise durch gequält und das lag nicht daran, dass ich nicht gerne lese. Aber als eingefleischter Slash – Fan konnte ich einfach nicht ... . Ich meine, diese ganzen Andeutungen und dann passiert nichts. NICHTS. Na bis auf die eine angedeutete Nacht. Aber die zählt nicht, da war Gwen dabei.

(Hier beginnt der interessante Teil) smile

ICH MUSSTE DIESE FIC SCHREIBEN! Ich habe Wochen, Monate mit diversen was-wäre-wenn Spielchen verbracht. Das Buch aus dem Regal genommen, es wieder rein gestellt, es wieder herausgeholt, die „wichtigen" Stellen herausgesucht usw. usf. Dann dachte ich mir : mach es einfach!

Tja und das Folgende ist dabei herausgekommen. g

Also, wer Slash nicht mag, kann diese Fic gleich vergessen. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß und vielleicht sind einige dabei, denen es ähnlich ging, als sie das Buch gelesen haben.

Einige Passagen ( das „kursiv" geschriebene) sind aus MoA (Mists of Avalon) wortwörtlich entnommen, damit jeder weiß auf welche Stellen ich mich in diesem Wälzer beziehe.

Alles gehört natürlich der guten Marion und ich will ihr auch nix klauen und kein Geld damit verdienen.

Ach und noch was: Ich HASSE Gwenhywfar. Es wird mit ihr in der Fic nicht viel passieren, aber das musste ich einfach noch loswerden.

Danke für eure Geduld.

Here we go ... .

**Wish upon a star**

Lancelot ließ Morgaine stehen. Noch immer war er viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich zur Ruhe begeben zu können. Seine eigenen Worte geisterten durch seine Gedanken. Langsam kamen ihm Zweifel, ob Morgaine die richtige gewesen war, um ihr seine innersten Gefühle, sein schrecklichstes und kostbarstes Geheimnis zugleich anzuvertrauen.

Doch er hatte darüber sprechen müssen. Noch immer fühlte er den Drang dazu, wollte am liebsten laut schreien um seiner Verzweiflung Herr zu werden. Doch er schwieg.

Tief in seinem Inneren, fühlte Lancelot die nackte Angst in sich aufsteigen.

Langsam lief der Ritter am dunklen Gemäuer der königlichen Stallungen entlang. Es war kühler geworden, der Wind frischte auf. Vielleicht würde es ein Gewitter geben. Die Pferde waren unruhig an diesem Abend. Unruhig wie Lancelot selbst. Er konnte sie leise wiehern hören. Einige liefen nervös in ihren Boxen auf und ab. Die Hufe scharrten leise über das trockene Streu.

Stallburschen versuchten sie zu beruhigen. Nicht der Tierliebe wegen. Die Gefahr, dass sich eines der wertvollen Streitrösser durch einen Tritt verletzen könnte, war groß und galt zu vermeiden.

„Selbst die Pferde erfahren bessere Behandlung als ich", dachte Lance bitter und verließ das Gehöft. Seine Schritte lenkten ihn immer weiter weg von der Burg, hinein in die Trost spendende, anonyme Dunkelheit. Erst außerhalb der Mauern kam er zur Ruhe. Nur die Wachen waren noch unterwegs. Keiner von ihnen schenkte ihm große Beachtung. Lancelot war Dankbar dafür. Er brauchte die Einsamkeit, konnte er schon nicht bei jenem sein ... .

Die Frage, die er Morgaine bereits gestellt hatte, quälte ihn.

Quälte ihn seit Tagen, seit Wochen schon, seit jener Nacht ... . Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf, als könne er sie somit vertreiben. Doch nun, da sie laut ausgesprochen, schien sie ihn nur noch mehr zu bedrängen, noch mehr an ihm zu nagen.

Hatte Gawain Recht? War das die Wahrheit, die er nie hatte sehen wollen? War seine Liebe zu Gwen nichts weiter als eine Farce? Ein Deckmantel seiner wahren Leidenschaften, ein Vorwand um in Artus Nähe zu sein?

Hatte er nicht schon immer, wenn er und Artus sich in den Zeiten des Krieges in einem Zelt eng nebeneinander gesetzt hatte, um sich gegenseitig vor der eisigen Kälte zu schützen, Artus Nähe mehr als nur der Wärme wegen geschätzt? Hatte er diese Momente der Nähe nicht .. genossen? Und sich danach selbst verdammt, wieder und wieder und wieder.

Freute er sich nicht über jede noch so keusche und brüderliche Berührung des anderen? Freilich, seit jener Nacht war er diesen aus dem Weg gegangen. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn Artus je erfahren würde ... . Er wagte es nicht diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ Lancelot sich an einer der Mauern niedergleiten und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Es durfte nicht sein, es konnte nicht sein. War er nicht durch das Begehren, dass er Gwen gegenüber empfand genug bestraft? Konnten die Götter so grausam sein?

Doch diese Nacht, diese einzige Nacht, die ihm so unendlich erschienen war und die jetzt so unendlich weit entfernt war, diese Nacht hatte Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Kam zu ihm im Schlaf, zog ihn wieder und wieder in ihren Bann.

Morgen für Morgen spürte er ihre Macht zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Morgen für Morgen empfand er tiefere Scham für seine Gedanken. Denn es war nicht Gwen, deren Erinnerung ihm den Schlaf raubte.

Gwen schien es nicht zu geben, in diesen furchtbaren und zugleich so wundervollen Träumen. Nein. In diesen Träumen gab es nur ihn. Artus. Seinen König. Seinen besten Freund. Ihn, wie er in seinen Armen lag.

Artus würde ihn verstoßen, würde er je ein Wort davon erfahren. Er würde ihn hassen, genau wie Gwen ihn hassen würde. Er musste stark bleiben, nur so konnte er überleben. Artus brauchte ihn als Freund, als seinen Ritter, seinen Kampfgefährten und nicht als ... .

Mit einem Ruck stand Lancelot auf. Er würde fortgehen, mit oder ohne Artus Erlaubnis. Vergessen wollte er, vergessen und nie wieder darüber sprechen. Selbst das Nachdenken wollte er sich verbieten, jegliche Erinnerung ein für allemal unwiederbringlich auslöschen.

Lancelot ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Und sollte Gawain sich noch einmal einen solchen Scherz erlauben, er schwor bei der Göttin und dem Gott der Christen, er würde ihn auf der Stelle töten.

* * *

Es war ein ungewöhnlich warmer Frühling. Trotz der weit geöffneten Fenster war es heiß in den Gemächern, die Lancelot mit Elaine bezogen hatte. Dass dünne Laken klebte an seinem Leib. Seid Stunden, so schien es ihm, fand er keinen Schlaf.

Elaine stöhnte leise neben ihm. Sie lag auf dem Rücken. Ihr gewölbter Leib ragte wie ein Fremdkörper aus dem weißen Stoff. Bald würde es soweit sein.

Der Ritter erhob sich leise. Er wusste um den leichten Schlaf seiner Frau. Das Laken glitt von seinem Körper. Ein leichter Lufthauch strich angenehm kühl über seine nackte Haut. Lance trat an das Fenster du blickte hinaus in die laue Frühlingsnacht.

Die Pfingstfeierlichkeiten standen kurz bevor. Gestern erst hatte der Bote aus Camelot ihnen die Einladung gebracht. Elaine hatte ihm erst am Abend davon berichtet. Lancelot bedauerte es, die Nachricht nicht selbst in Empfang genommen zu haben. Nun, da Elaine davon wusste, bliebt ihm keine andere Wahl als anzunehmen.

Das Artus jedoch kein einziges persönliches Wort geschrieben hatte, kränkte ihn. Er kannte die Schrift seines Freundes und dieses Schreiben trug noch nicht einmal des Königs Unterschrift.

Lance wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Sein Herz hatte zu rasen begonnen, als Elaine ihm von der Nachricht aus Camelot berichtete. Doch so sehr er den Brief auch gewendet hatte, er hatte kein Wort seines Freundes entdecken können. Nun, er konnte es Artus auch nicht verübeln. So überstürzt wie er damals den Hof verlassen hatte.

Morgen würden sie reiten. Der Ritter hatte kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Elaine allein reisen zu lassen. Doch das kam natürlich nicht in frage. Zumal sie ihm in ihrem jetzigen Zustand vermutlich die Augen auskratzen würde, sollte er ihr diese Überlegung als ernsthaften Vorschlag unterbreiten.

Lance wusste, wie sehr seine Frau darauf gierte nach Camelot zurück zu kehren. Doch sie freute sich nicht auf die Feier oder gar die Tafel. Es war die Begegnung mit Gwenhywfar, der sie entgegen fieberte.

Das ganze Land zerriss sich schließlich immer noch das Maul darüber, dass die Königin ihrem Gemahl noch immer kein Kind geschenkt hatte. Sie würde es nie offen zugeben, doch Lance wusste, das Elaine eine boshafte Freude deswegen empfand. Zumal sie in ihrem Zustand der Königin ihre Überlegenheit in dieser Beziehung ausgesprochen gut bei diesem Fest würde vor Augen führen können.

* * *

Blinzelnd blickte Lancelot an den Mauern empor. Der Duft der Frühlings lag auch hier in der Luft. Auf den Zinnen hatte man die Flaggen gehißt. Bunte Bänder waren an die Fahnenstangen geknüpft worden und flatterten im Wind..

Lange war es her, seit er Camelot das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Viel war seit dem Geschehen. Rasch warf er einen Blick auf seine Gemahlin an seiner Seite.

Er hörte wie Elaine etwas zu ihm sagte. Sie hatte seit geraumer Zeit Schmerzen im Rücken.

„Ich werde ein heißes Bad für dich vorbereiten lassen", versuchte er sie mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihren gewölbten Leib zu beschwichtigen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie sie das Gesicht verzog.

Elaine sprach weiter, doch er beachtete sie nicht. Immer noch beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass es ein Fehler war hier her zurück zu kommen.

Lancelot überwachte die Versorgung der Pferde, während Elaine sich längst in ihr Gemach begeben hatte. Es tat gut ein wenig den Kopf frei zu haben. Lancelot mochte seine Frau. Er liebte sie nicht, aber er mochte sie, doch manchmal ging sie ihm mit ihrem Geplapper ziemlich auf die Nerven. Zudem waren ihre Launen während ihrer Schwangerschaften meist unerträglich sprunghaft. Und in den vergangenen Jahren war Elaine ausgesprochen häufig schwanger gewesen.

Er seufzte leise und ertappte sich dabei, wie sein Blick abermals an den dicken Mauern entlang streifte. Ob Artus und Gwen sich schon für die Feier zurecht gemacht hatten?

Nachdenklich blickte er zu den Fenstern empor, hinter denen sich die Gemächer des Königspaares verbargen. Lancelot spielte mit dem Gedanken die beiden durch einen kurzen Besuch zu überraschen. Artus und auch Gwen waren immerhin seine Freunde und Lance mochte trotz allem den Gedanken nicht, sie wie all die anderen erst bei der Feier und unter den Blicken aller zu begrüßen.

Bereitwillig ließ er sich die Zügle seines Pferdes aus der Hand nehmen und schritt auf die Burg zu.

* * *

Er vernahm ihre Stimmen schon am Ende des Ganges. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln. Doch gerade, als Lancelot die Hand erhoben hatte um zu klopfen, verharrte er mitten in der Bewegung.

Etwas war anders als sonst. Es schien, als würden Gwen und Artus sich über irgend etwas streiten. Zögernd trat der Ritter ein paar Schritte vor und nun verstand er auch, über was die beiden sprachen.

„_Manchmal", _hörte er Gwen_, „Manchmal glaube ich, du liebst Lancelot mehr als mich. Kannst du wirklich sagen, du wolltest mir eine Freude machen, oder ihm, den du über alles liebst?"_

Lancelot hatte das Gefühl der Boden würde unter seinen Füßen nachgeben. Die Nacht. Artus und Gwen sprachen tatsächlich über jene Nacht, von der er meinte, sie endlich vergessen zu haben. Seine Beine wurden schwer. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und hörte, was er nicht hören wollte.

„_Ist es eine Sünde, meinen Vetter zu lieben und auch an seine Freude zu denken?" _In Artus Stimme lag mit einem Mal eine seltsame Schwere. Lancelot lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Fast wagte er nicht mehr zu atmen, aus Angst davor seine Anwesenheit zu verraten.

Er wusste, er sollte gehen. Er sollte so schnell wie möglich das Weite suchen. Denn dieses Gespräch war nicht für ihn bestimmt. Nicht für ihn oder für irgend jemand sonst. Sein Herz raste, doch der Ritter rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Artus würde ihn verachten, wenn er wüsste wie er hier draußen stand und lauschte.

Doch er musste ... er MUSSTE es einfach wissen.

„_Wahrlich, ich liebe euch beide.._" , fuhr Artus fort, doch Gwen unterbrach ihn. Was sie sagte ließ Lancelots Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er spürte wie seine Beine nachzugeben drohten.

Artus Antwort klang hastig, entschuldigend und doch anders, als Lancelot sie erwartet hatte. Der König verteidigte sich vor seiner Gemahlin, doch seine Stimme klang nicht so stark wie sie hätte klingen mögen, wäre ... .

‚Wäre ihre Anschuldigung unbegründet', schoss es Lancelot durch den Kopf. Er lehnte sich schwer gegen die Wand. Nein, so durfte er nicht denken. Nicht jetzt, nicht nach all dieser Zeit.

Elaine war nun sein Leben. Sie war seine Gemahlin und sie trug sein Kind unter dem Herzen. Seine Liebe jedoch galt einzig und allen Gwen, seiner Königin. So wie es immer war und so würde es immer sein. Allein der Gedanke daran das Artus ... .

Im Inneren des Zimmers herrschte Stille. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lancelot begriff. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte er es sich in einem Erker zu verstecken, als die Tür sich öffnete und Artus auf den Gang hinaus trat. Es gelang ihm einen kurzen Blick auf das Gesicht des Königs zu werfen. Der Ritter schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

Nein.

* * *

Obwohl die Feierlichkeiten ihn ermüdet hatten erwachte Artus nach einem kurzen Schlaf. Der Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihm, dass der Morgen noch weit entfernt war. Einen kurzen Moment lag er regungslos in seinem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, was ihn geweckt hatte. Vielleicht das leichte Flattern der Vorhänge. Die Schritte auf den Gängen. Was es auch war, der König fand nicht zurück in den Schlaf.

Gewohnheitsgemäß blickte er neben sich, doch der Platz an seiner Seite war leer. Gwenhywfar hatte sich, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, nach dem Fest in ihr eigenes Gemach zur Nachtruhe begeben.

Artus wusste, dass seine Königin noch immer die Tatsache quälte, dass ihre Ehe kinderlos geblieben war. Vielleicht bereitete ihr das auch mehr Probleme, als sie sich je ihm und vor allem sich selbst würde eingestehen.

Doch auch diese Tatsache entschuldigte nicht ihr Verhalten an diesem Morgen. Wieder beschlich Artus ein Gefühl der Fassungslosigkeit. Wie konnte Gwen nur solche Anschuldigungen gegen ihn vorbringen. Hatte er ihr nicht in der Vergangenheit genug bewiesen, dass er sie liebte, sie begehrte?

Doch mehr als die Tatsache, das Gwen diese .. diese Dinge über ihn und Lancelot vermutete, ängstigte Artus das Gwen ... so absurd es auch war .. das sie trotz allem ... .

Mit einem resignierten Stöhnen setzte er sich auf. Was war er doch für ein alter Narr. Er und Galahad, was für ein Gedanke. Fast meinte er, das Gesicht der Ritters vor sich zu sehen, wenn er von diesen Gedanken erfuhr.

Ein kalter Schauer lief dem König den Rücken hinunter und ließ ihn fröstelnd die Schultern hochziehen. Er und Lance. Unmöglich.

Artus konnte jedoch nicht leugnen, in den vergangenen Jahren oft an jene Nacht gedacht zu haben, von der Gwen gesprochen hatte. Und natürlich war auch die Erinnerung an seinen Freund und an das, was sie getan hatten, in seinen Gedanken gewesen.

Der König fühlte, wie er errötete. Das, was damals geschehen war, was nicht hätte geschehen dürfen, war Vergangenheit. Es war an Beltane geschehen. Gwen hatte nicht das Recht, ihm deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen. Zumal er es für sie getan hatte.

Oder?

Artus schloss die Augen. Spürte seinen Herzschlag, der sich beschleunigte. Langsam und bedacht stand er auf. Einen Augenblick lang hielt er inne. Das Zimmer um ihn herum wankte. Schwer stützte sich der König auf den massiven Pfosten seines Bettes.

Ein Spaziergang an der frischen Luft, war nun genau das richtige um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Er griff nach seinen Kleider und keine zwei Minuten später fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

* * *

Elaine war früh in ihr Gemach zurückgekehrt. Lancelot fand abermals keinen Schlaf. Vergeblich warf er sich auf seinem Lager von einer Seite auf die andere. Er öffnete das Fenster um es gleich darauf wieder zu schließen. Schließlich gab er auf.

Rasch, um Elaine nicht zu wecken stand er auf und kleidete sich an. Leise verließ er ihr gemeinsames Gemach und zog behutsam die schwere Tür hinter sich zu. Elaine murmelte etwas in ihrem Schlaf, dass er nicht verstand. Lance meinte seinen Namen zu verstehen. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er hielt kurz inne.

Es war nicht recht, was er tat. Das wusste er. Minutenlang, so schien es, betrachtete er die Silhouette seiner schlafenden Frau. Es war keine freiwillige Heirat gewesen. Jedenfalls nicht von seiner Seite aus. Und doch .. er mochte Elaine. Ungeachtet dessen, was sie und Morgaine getan hatten, um ihn in ihre Arme zu drängen. Nicht einmal Elaine hatte so jemanden wie ihn verdient.

Lancelot schloss die Tür. Seine Augen brannten. Zügig schritt er aus, als flöhe er vor der Frau in seinem Bett. Er achtete nicht auf seinen Weg, wollte nur laufen. Stundenlang , so schien es ihm, irrte er durch die verlassenen Gänge der Burg. Ruhelos, rastlos, verloren.

Immer wieder waren des Ritters Augen während des Mahls zu seinem König gewandert. Artus sah blaß aus. Die schmucklose, einfache Tunika die er trug, verstärkte diesen Eindruck. Lancelot konnte seinen Anblick kaum ertragen. Es zerriss ihm das Herz seinen Freund an einem solchen Festtage fasten zu sehen.

Und er konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass er eine Mitschuld an der Buße trug, die Artus sich an dem heutigen Tage auferlegt hatte.

Als er diesem Tage den Arm des Freundes berührt hatte, zog jener sich von ihm zurück. Dieses Verhalten schmerzte den Ritter und gleichzeitig erfüllte es ihn mit Furcht.

War er dem Wahnsinn schon so nahe oder konnte es sein, dass seine Haut an dieser Stelle tatsächlich brannte? Verzweifelt blieb Lance bei einem der großen Fenster stehen und blickte sehnsuchtsvoll zu den Sternen empor.

Eine Sternschnuppe zog ihre Bahn über das nachtschwarze Firmament. Lancelot verfolgte sie mit seinen Augen, bis sie über dem Horizont verglühte.

Dann ohne darüber nachzudenken kamen die Worte über seine Lippen. „Ich wünschte Artus würde mich lieben", flüsterte er.

* * *

Die Gänge waren verlassen. Laut hallten die Schritte des Königs durch die alten Gewölbe. Trotzdem verlangsamte Artus seinen Schritt nicht.

Auf der Burg war es still geworden. Wie aus weiter Ferne drangen die angeheiterten, lallenden Gesänge der wenigen Betrunkenen an sein Ohr, die es schafften sich noch zu dieser späten Stunde auf den Beinen zu halten. Seine Männer würden dafür sorgen, dass alles seine Ordnung hatte.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn langsamer werden. Schritte und sie waren nicht all zu weit entfernt. Artus wollte stehen bleiben. Er wollte niemandem begegnen. Doch ein unbestimmtes Gefühl zwang ihn dazu, weiter zu gehen, dem Unbekannten zu folgen.

Als er um eine Ecke bog, sah er eine ihm sehr vertraute Gestalt an einem der Fenster stehen. Artus trat einen Schritt vor und bemerkte, als er Lance Stimme vernahm, der offenbar mit sich selbst redete.

„Ich wünschte Artus würde mich lieben."

Artus Herz begann erneut zu rasen. Er musste einen Moment stehen bleiben um sich zu beruhigen und um seine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

‚Achte auf deine Gedanken! Er meint es nicht _so_', mahnte er sich selbst.

Artus trat näher und sagte: „Solltest du nicht bei deiner Frau sein, Galahad, mein Freund?"

Lancelot fuhr herum.

* * *

„Solltest du nicht bei deiner Frau sein, Galahad, mein Freund?"

Lancelot fuhr herum. Automatisch legte seine Hand sich an die Stelle, an der sich der Griff seines Schwertes befand. Doch nun griff er ins Leere.

„Das sollte ich wohl", antwortete er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Aber gilt das nicht auch für euch, mein Freund?"

Artus lachte leise. „Die Nächte sind ruhig geworden, in diesen Mauern. Schnelle Schritte auf den Gängen zu dieser späten Stunde wecken Misstrauen, mein treuer Ritter."

Lancelot fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Verzeiht, Gwydion. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht ... ."

„Schon gut", unterbrach der König ihn sanft. „Ich habe nicht das Recht, dich dafür zu tadeln des Nachts durch die Gänge zu laufen." Artus kam ein paar Schritte näher. „Aber sage mir, was lässt dich hier durch diese Gänge irren? Ist es Elaine? Ist etwas mit dem Kind?"

Lancelot schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Es ist nichts", antwortete er, obwohl er bereits wusste, dass sich Artus damit nicht würde zufrieden geben. Doch was sollte er sonst sagen. Der Ritter spürte wie seine Hände feucht wurden. Verdammt sollte er sein. Artus fastete an einem solchen Festtage und er schaffte es nicht diese sündigen Gedanken zu vertreiben, die erneut von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

Artus musterte ihn sehr genau. Lance hatte das Gefühl, er würde den Grund seiner Seele erforschen. Schuldbewußt wandte er den Blick ab.

Der König schwieg. Hätte Lancelot ihn angesehen, hätte er die Antwort nach der er suchte in Artus Augen erblickt. Die Hände des Königs ballten sich zu Fäusten, nur um sich gleich wieder zu entspannen. Seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst.

Artus betrachtete seinen Freund. Das Gespräch mit Gwen hallte durch seinen Kopf. Konnte es sein, dass sie Recht hatte? „Lance?" Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf, mied jedoch den Blick in seines Königs Augen. Artus fasste seinen Entschluss.

„Ich liebe dich, Galahad", sagte er sanft und trat näher.

Des Ritters Augen weiteten sich geschockt – doch dann wich der Ausdruck einem des tiefen Schmerzes. Lance senkte den Blick. Das genügte Artus.

„Ich liebe dich, Lance", sagte er abermals. „Ich liebe dich ... . Mehr als ich sollte."

„Gwydion", begann Lancelot, doch sein Freund hob die Hand und er verstummte. Nach einem kurzen, forschenden Blick in seine Augen trat Artus einen weiteren Schritt vor. Seine Hand legte sich in Lance Nacken und er zog ihn zu sich heran, um ihn zu küssen.

Einen schrecklichen Moment lang glaubte Artus, er habe sich geirrt. Doch dann erwiderte Lancelot seinen Kuss, öffnete seine Lippen um die erforschende Zunge seine Freundes einzulassen. Schließlich trennten sie sich.

„Mein König, ich ...", begann Lance, doch Artus bedeutete ihm nur, ihm zu folgen. Betäubt folgte der Ritter seinem Herrn durch die verlassenen Gänge, hin zu des Königs Gemach. Fast konnte er die Abdrücke sehen, die seine Füße in den dicken Teppich gedrückt hatten, während er dem verbotenen Gespräch lauschte.

Artus schickte sich an, die Tür des Gemachs zu öffnen, doch Lancelot legte seine Hand auf dessen Arm, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Gwen weilt diese Nacht nicht hier", sprach Artus schlicht und öffnete die Tür.

Lancelot hörte diese Worte, doch sein Verstand weigerte sich ihre Bedeutung zu erfassen. Nach einem erneuten Auffordern seitens seines Freundes folgte er diesem wie in Trance. Die Tür fiel mit leisem Klicken hinter ihm ins Schloss. Lance zuckte zusammen.

Artus nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zum Bett.

Seine Hand glitt verspielt unter Lancelots Gewand, erforschend tasteten seine Fingerspitzen an dessen Wirbelsäule entlang. Artus fühlte deutlich die leichte Gänsehaut, die sich bei ihm gebildet hatte.

Noch immer war der Ritter unfähig, die Situation zu begreifen. Das, was hier passierte, schien ihm so unwirklich zu sein wie einer süßen Träume, die ihm all die Jahre den Schlaf geraubt hatten. Wieder spürte er die Lippen seines Freundes auf den seinen und langsam, ganz langsam, begann Lancelot zu begreifen, wer dort vor ihm stand und ihn küsste. Zögernd zu Beginn, dann jedoch immer fordernder begann er den Kuss seines Königs zu erwidern.

Artus Lippen verließen jedoch des Ritters Mund und setzten ihren Weg an dessen Hals entlang fort. Der jüngere legte den Kopf in den Nacken und Artus spürte Lance Hände sich um seine Hüften legte und er noch mehr gegen den Körper des anderen gepresst wurde. Ein leises, hoffnungsvolles Seufzen war zu hören, als Artus begann Lancelots Gewand zu öffnen. Dabei verwöhnte er jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er freilegte, mit sanften Küssen.

Lancelots begann derweil ebenfalls seinen Freund zu entkleiden. Kaum waren die letzen Stoffe zwischen ihnen entfernt, strichen seine Hände an Artus Seiten entlang über die Unterarme und umfassten schließlich dessen Handgelenke. Er lies sich nach hinten auf die Laken fallen und zog seinen Freund sanft aber bestimmt mit sich.

Jegliches Lächeln war von seinen Lippen und aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Letztere blickten Artus unverwandt an, zwei unergründlich tiefe Seen, getrübt von Verlangen und ungezügelter Lust.

Ein einziger Blick auf Lance deutliche Erregung entlockte Artus ein kehliges Stöhnen und obwohl er kaum noch an sich halten konnte näherte er sich dem anderen mit beinahe väterlich anmutender Vorsicht.

Lance bewegte sich unruhig hin und her und als Artus sich schließlich über ihn beugte und sich ihre Lippen erneut zu einem tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss fanden krallten sich seine Hände schmerzhaft in des Königs blonde Haare. Dieser ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Doch sein Atem ging bereits nur noch stoßweise. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich kleine Schweißperlen gebildet, die im Dämmerlicht glitzerten. Artus heißer Atem streifte die empfindliche Haut des Ritters an dessen Hals und ließ ihn erneut erschauern. Ein leises, aufforderndes Stöhnen entglitt ihm.

Wie durch einen Schleier beobachtete Lancelot seinen Herren, der sich nun, einen heißen brennenden Pfad hinterlassend, seinen Körper erforschte. Artus hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und konzentrierte sich ganz drauf seinen Freund mit seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen.

Der Ritter wand sich nun wie von Sinnen unter ihm, krallte seine Hände abwechselnd in die Laken und Artus Haare. Einzig und allein ein leises Wimmern war zu hören, als er seine Lenden erhob um von seinem König die ersehnte Erlösung seiner süßen Qual zu erbetteln. So sehr es dieser genoß ihn auf diese Weise zu foltern, wusste Artus das Lance fast so weit war und auch er selbst spürte wie das Feuer in seinen Lenden ihn zu übermannen drohte.

Lance gab keinen Laut von sich, als Artus sich schließlich mit ihm vereinte, doch er ganze Körper des Ritters bebte. Erst als sie sich beide der Verbindung gewahr wurden, wie sie tiefer und vollendeter zwischen zwei Menschen nicht sein konnte, entwich ein Laut aus ihrer beider Lippen. Es war eine Mischung aus einem Schrei, einem erlösenden Seufzen und einem tiefen Stöhnen. Kein Geräusch, dass sie je vernommen hatten, war ihen süßer vorgekommen..

Bald waren sie nicht mehr Herren ihres Tuns, verloren sich völlig dieser verbotenen Vereinigung. Ihre Schreie wurden lauter, je tiefer und schneller ihre Körper sich bewegten und Wellen der Lust durch ihre Körper schickte. Doch beide waren sie viel zu weit um diesem Akt lange standzuhalten. Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen erreichten sie ihren gemeinsamen Höhepunkt.

Der Ritter hielt den König noch lange Zeit in den Armen.  
Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch seine Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln, dass von solch einem Glück und einer Zufriedenheit zeugte, wie sie es nicht in Worte zu fassen sind.

Ende

* * *

So. Das war es also. Wäre wirklich nett, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, ob es euch gefallen hat.

Stets die Eure,

Lucindana Sakurazukamori


End file.
